


Boy With A Kaleidoscope Mind

by Bledyn



Series: Traduzioni [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Regulus Black, Bisexual Xenophilius Lovegood, Drowning, F/M, I can't help myself apparently, I'm Sorry, In the Beginning, Inferi, It's the thought that counts, Legilimens Pandora Lovegood, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multi, Non-Linear Narrative, Overuse Of Parentheses, POV Regulus Black, Personal Time Loop, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Regulus Black Dies, Regulus Black Needs a Hug, Regulus Black is a Seer, Sirius is not a very good sibling, Sort Of, Temporary Character Death, Threesome - F/M/M, Time Loop, Translation, brief implied suicidal ideations, he tries though, mild possessive behavior, of sorts, slightly unhealthy approach to love and relationships, they should all be in wizard therapy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bledyn/pseuds/Bledyn
Summary: Regulus ha sempre saputo come sarebbe morto. Affoga nonostante tutto.
Relationships: Pandora Lovegood/Xenophilius Lovegood, Regulus Black/Pandora Lovegood, Regulus Black/Xenophilius Lovegood
Series: Traduzioni [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018717
Kudos: 2





	Boy With A Kaleidoscope Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Boy With A Kaleidoscope Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142942) by [theandrogynousdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theandrogynousdragon/pseuds/theandrogynousdragon). 



Regulus Black non è mai davvero _presente_. Vede ogni cosa della sua vita, qualunque cosa gli accadrà, tutto in una volta, tutto il tempo.  
Si chiede spesso se sia impazzito. Se fosse impazzito. Se impazzirà.  
  
Ha tredici anni, cinque, sta affogando, ha nove anni, non è ancora nato. Sente una connessione con Cassandra, con Tiresia, con la Pizia e Taliesin e Pasìfae e Bran ap Llyr e i Vates. Regulus Black ha due amici nel suo anno: Xenophilius Lovegood, un Corvonero, e Pandora Gallagher, una compagna Serpeverde.  
Xeno vede cose che nessuno vede e Pandora riesce a sentire i pensieri delle persone dando uno sguardo ai loro occhi. Lui sa, anni prima che la incontri, che lei sia una Legilimens non addestrata e che ciò è a metà strada dal renderla folle quando ha dodici anni. (Lui l’aiuta al meglio delle proprie capacità e la situazione non va mai oltre quella metà.) Alcuni dei suoi compagni di dormitorio mettono in discussione la sua amicizia con persone tanto strane, ma non gli importa. Loro lo _comprendono_ , e una cosa così è preziosa.  
  
(Ha tredici anni, ne ha cinque, sta affogando, ne ha nove, non è ancora nato. “Vedo _ogni cosa_ , tutto in una volta,” sussurra mentre si trova stesa nella Torre di Astronomia, schiacciato tra Xeno e Pandora. Non lo dirà mai a nessun altro, non a Kreacher, non a sua madre, neanche a Sirius.  
  
Xeno annuisce, i suoi occhi troppo vecchi per quel bambino che il suo corpo ancora mostra, “So com’è, almeno un po’.”  
  
Pandora sorride, “So che lo fai, Regulus. Posso sentirlo.”  
E lui sa che amerà queste persone, Xeno con i suoi selvaggi capelli bianchi e occhi verdi con una luce febbrile sempre presente e teorie senza fine, Dora con i suoi morbidi ricci biondi e grandi occhi blu che vedono troppo. Lui sa che li amerà – li ama, li ha amati – ferocemente, violentemente, con tutto ciò che è. Non sa amare in nessun altro maniera. Uno dei tanti modi in cui la sua famiglia lo ha dannato. Coloro che appartengono alla Casata dei Black amano con il loro intero essere o per nulla. Lunatici, tutti loro.)  
  
Ha cinque anni, sta affogando, ne ha nove, non è ancora nato, ne ha tredici. Lui sa, prima di chiunque altro, che Sirius, che ora lo ama, lo odierà con tutto se stesso a sedici anni. Sa che Sirius se ne andrà, se n’è già andato.  
Sirius ha quattordici anni ed è un Grifondoro. Sirius ha sei anni ed è completamente convinto che sarà un Serpeverde. Sirius è sempre stato rumoroso, non imparerà mai a tenere la testa bassa. Sirius lo odia, solo che non è ancora accaduto (lo è?). Regulus prova a non essere ferito dalle parole del Sirius sedicenne quando il Sirius di sette anni lo abbraccia durante una tempesta. Non riesce mai davvero a farcela e sa che Sirius è a sua volta ferito dalle sue azioni. Regulus si consola pensando che tra dieci anni Sirius gli casterà contro delle maledizioni, quindi non importa. (Non riesce mai davvero a convincersi di questo.)  
  
Ha nove anni, non è ancora nato, ne ha tredici, cinque, sta affogando. Odia l’acqua, anche farsi il bagno, e non impara mai a nuotare. Quasi affoga nel molo di Blackpool due giorni dopo il suo nono compleanno e pensa a quanto tutto ciò sia terribilmente ironico mentre affonda sott’acqua.  
  
Ha quindici anni e sa di essere più presente che in qualsiasi altro momento della sua vita. Sirius gli ha lanciato contro una maledizione urlandogli contro con odio per la prima volta sei giorni prima. Gli ha fatto male, ma anche allora ha riso un po’ perché _oh, tutto sta andando come dovrebbe, non è così?_ (Sirius era sembrato sgomento e gli aveva chiesto se fosse diventato matto. Regulus si era solo messo a ridere più forte perché è sempre stato matto, perderà sempre la testa ogni singolo giorno della sua vita.) Ma per questo, per _questo_ lui è presente, e non vede nulla sul passato o sul futuro per un piccolo, scintillante momento quando Xeno lo bacia pigramente mentre Dora ridacchia e gioca con i suoi capelli. Poi Dora gli tira la maglia, così che lui la guardi, e anche lei lo bacia. Regulus sospira felicemente nella sua bocca e desidera di poter rivivere questo momento in un loop senza fine.  
  
Sta affogando, ha nove anni, non è ancora nato, ne ha tredici, ne ha cinque. Regulus si è sentito così _in colpa_ per aver preso il dannato Marchio, quando per iniziare non credeva in niente di tutto quello (un macabro pezzo del puzzle è andato al suo posto). Come può farlo quando conosce il segreto di Voldemort sin da quando è stato grande abbastanza da realizzare ciò che vedeva? Quando sapeva che Kreacher sarebbe quasi morto a causa dell’insensibilità di quell’uomo? Xeno e Dora lo avevano rassicurato che l’avrebbero amato nonostante tutto. “E comunque,” gli aveva detto Dora senza mezzi termini. “In questo modo puoi sempre passare delle informazioni e nessuno sospetterà di te.” Si sente lo stesso in colpa, soprattutto quando Kreacher viene ferito perché lo ha sempre saputo, lo saprà sempre che il Signore Oscuro chiederà un elfo domestico e che Regulus gli offrirà Kreacher, e nonostante questo non fa niente per fermarlo. I suoi amanti sanno tutto riguardo al suo annegamento, la sua morte, perché non poteva sopportare di non dirglielo. Xeno gli dice che sia una missione suicida. Regulus va comunque nella caverna.  
  
È stato a conoscenza del momento della sua morte per tutta la propria vita.  
Non è mai stato particolarmente legato a essa, nonostante ogni cosa.  
  
Sta indossando uno dei vistosi maglioni arancioni di Xeno, i morbidi calzini viola di Dora che porta piedi sono coperti da un paio di vecchi e usurati stivali di Sirius. Un fazzoletto ricamato che una volta era appartenuto ad Andromeda di trova nella sua tasca.  
Sale sulla barca, arriva alla piccola isola, beve l’orribile pozione, ordina a Kreacher di andarsene. Viene trascinato sott’acqua. Sta affogando, non è ancora nato. Inspira, i polmoni che bruciano, mentre implora qualunque divinità che potrebbe ascoltarlo di farlo solo _smettere,_ _per favore_.  
  
Non è ancora nato e vede qualcosa che accadrà dopo il suo annegamento. Pandora avrà una figlia che erediterà la follia di sua madre ma non la sua [Legilimanzia](https://www.potterpedia.it/?v=Legilimanzia), che possiederà gli occhi illuminati da una luce febbrile di Xeno che vedono cose che nessun altro riesce a vedere. Le daranno il nome della luna e della cugina di Regulus Andromeda. Avrà la silenziosa spietatezza di Regulus, la sua ferocia, senza essere però in alcun modo legata a lui se non per il suo essere l’amante dei suoi genitori. Non saprà nulla su di lui se non quello che le diranno attraverso delle storie e lui non la incontrerà mai. Lei sarà, è, fu brillante e strana e solo un pochino pazza. Lui la ama con forza, selvaggiamente, con tutto ciò che è.  
  
Prende una boccata dell’acqua del lago, mani putrefatte lo trascinano ancora più lontano dalla superficie.  
  
Ha quindici anni, e _sa_ -

**Author's Note:**

>   
>    
> Innanzitutto, grazie per essere arrivati fino a qui, questa è una delle mie fanfiction preferite su Regulus e il pensiero che grazie alla mia traduzione anche voi abbiate potuto godere di questa storia per me assai preziosa mi riscalda il cuore.  
>    
> Ho iniziato un progetto di traduzione di molte storie di vari fandom sia qui che su Efp poiché so che molti lettori e lettrici non si approcciano ai testi in lingua inglese per paura e sfiducia nelle proprie capacità e quindi ho voluto darvi una mano almeno in questo modo.  
>    
> Spero che questa mia prima traduzione vi sia piaciuta, se qualcosa non vi convince o trovate qualche errore avvertitemi senza problemi, e se per caso qualcuno fosse interessato avrei proprio bisogno di un* beta, quindi fatevi avanti! (No, sul serio, aiuto, SOS, **…---…** , la fine è vicina.)  
>    
> Ditemi che ne pensate e se siete d’accordo sin dalla prossima storia potrei lasciarvi una lista di tre o quattro fanfiction tra cui potrete aiutarmi a scegliere la traduzione successiva e così via. Fatemi sapere.  
>    
> Anna   
> 


End file.
